Forever Lasting Winter 2:(Forever Lasting Memories)
by Nutellasuxs
Summary: 5 years has gone by since Elsa's been in a coma. Jack and Fairy have fallen for each other but Jack still always finds his heart going back to Elsa when he writes his letters for her, something he does a lot and something Fairy notices as well. When Elsa wakes up, a large piece of her memory is gone. (Full summary included.)(JackxElsa)(Sequel to ForeverLastingWinter)
1. Chapter 1

_Forever Lasting Memories: 5 years has gone by since Elsa's been in a coma. Jack and Fairy have fallen for each other but Jack still always finds his heart going back to Elsa when he writes his letters for her, something he does a lot and something Fairy notices as well. When Elsa wakes up, a large piece of her memory is gone. She has no memory of Jack and no memory on how to control most of her powers. Her parents assign Jack as her tutor but all this time he spends with Elsa, Fairy is getting her heart broken. Jack is at a loss of what to do._

**_FOREVER LASTING MEMORIES~ By NutellaSuxs and Feathers  
_**

_CHAPTER 1: Heartaches  
_

"How do you always get a higher score than me?" Fairy whined as she walked along side Jack, holding his test paper within her hands. She stared at the shocking results, as Jack had a cocky smirk on his face with his hands back behind his head. She looked from the paper, then up to him she grumbled at his cocky smirk and slammed his paper against his chest so forceful, it made him wince slightly of the air escaping him. He groaned as he stopped walking to collect himself then once he had, he laughed and ran to catch up to her as she walked ahead.

"Don't be mad" He ran up to her and hugged her from behind, his lips moving to her cheek and kissing the side of her face continuously. Unable to stay mad she ended up laughing and stopped walking. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist "I told you I would tutor you" He smiled down to her.

"I cant have you do that, you're the competition" She looked up to him as he laughed at her words.

"Haha, I'm sorry I didn't know you looked at me that way. I'll fail next time for your sake okay?" He kisses her nose, and she blinked, wrinkling her nose from the slight cold she felt as he did so. She looked down and contemplated the thought then sighed.

"Fine" She whispered. He looked at her "I will let you tutor me just a little" He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I thought so. "She smirked then turned from his embrace, and walked with him hand and hand out of the school. "Are you going to see Elsa today?" She smiled, looking to him then feeling the swell of regret gathering in her gut as he watching his face dull.

"Nah, my sister wants to go this weekend so I guess I'll just go with her then" Fairy's eyes narrowed with pain at the sudden rush of cold wind moving past them, as they got out, something that happened every time she brought up Elsa.

"Oh, right. Anna was really nice, that day she brought your baby sister to you." Fairy smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was only cause I told Elsa about her. She must have told-" Jack stopped walking and paused. He shook his head then looked to her with a fake smile. "Imma catch up with you later I think I will go see her before I meet you at the library today" She nodded and stepped closer to him, kissing him on the cheek she waved goodbye and turned to walk to the library.

* * *

_Elsa, _

_Its been a while since I wrote you last. Nothing's changed really. I still surpass Fairy in all of our _

_test exams. She gets frustrated with me, heh. I don't know how I do it without you. _

_I don't know how I manage to crack a smile when you are here, lying in a never ending sleep. It hurts_

_me knowing that I will never get to see your beautiful smile again, It hurts knowing I won't be able to say _

_sorry to you personally,even though all of these letters has "I'm sorry" in there somewhere. _

_Why did you have to go Elsa? Why did you have to leave me-_

Jack stopped with frustration as he sat along side Elsa's bed. His head hung as he pushed the pencil agaisnt the notepad till the led at the end of the pencil snapped and rolled from the pad and onto the floor. He raised his head, the white part around his iris had grown a soft red color, One of many signs that show he had been crying. He stared at the girl lying still and pale under the blankets as the machines hooked up to her all over and hanging around her bed, were keeping her alive. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he fought back not only the feelings, but the memories he had of her. As he heard the nurse enter the room behind him, he shuffled, to wipe away the tear, and stood, turning to face the woman.

"Sorry Jack, Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow okay?" The Nurse gave him an apologetic smile to hide the sorrow that showed on her face behind it. He calmly collected himself and gave her a weak smile.

"Of course, Sarah. Have a good night." He brushed passed the woman that he had grown to know over the past several years, and carried down the hall of the hospital, attempting to keep his thoughts at bay.

Fairy bent her head over her books and cocked her head. Physics. Why had she ever entered into this class? Jack was so good at this. She mumbled to herself, and pulled the page form her notebook, crunching it and then tossing it to the corner. He was supposed to be here with her. She frowned and looked away from her work and out the window, at the dying leaves on the trees. He was with her. At her side, while she lay broken. She wondered if he'd ever do that for her. But then remembered that she was never his first choice. She closed her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbed, quietly. His love for her was only platonic. IT had always been Elsa, that his eyes seen. She knew he thought of her when they were together. He'd grown an all to familiar look for when he'd thought of her. A sort of nostalgic frown. One that of being lost, unable to be found. Sometimes he acted that way. Lost. Not realizing of everything around him. She opened her eyes to stare back out the window. Clenching her fist over her chest, she let the familiar tears roll down her face. Wiping them away she gathered her books and stood, readying herself to go home. She walked through the halls and out of the school, roaming in the direction of home. The one place she could go and let her heart rest.

_A/N(Nutella): I'm back and took most of your advice and got myself someone to revise my story with and help me write this next part. Its my girlfriend so I hope you all will like this story better than the last. Reviews, Rate, Favorite. You know, all that good stuff._

_A/N(Feathers): : -scratches head and awkwardly hands out muffins- The story link will be in the reviews. ^^  
_

_ENJOY_


	2. Chapter 2

_Forever Lasting Memories: 5 years has gone by since Elsa's been in a coma. Jack and Fairy have fallen for each other but Jack still always finds his heart going back to Elsa when he writes his letters for her, something he does a lot and something Fairy notices as well. When Elsa wakes up, a large piece of her memory is gone. She has no memory of Jack and no memory on how to control most of her powers. Her parents assign Jack as her tutor but all this time he spends with Elsa, Fairy is getting her heart broken. Jack is at a loss of what to do._

**_FOREVER LASTING MEMORIES~ By NutellaSuxs and Feathers  
_**

_CHAPTER 2: Awake_

Jacked scuffed his feet as he exited the hospital, making his way towards home. His thoughts swirling in his mind, driving him to a height of madness. He cared for Fairy, he truly did. She was beautiful, funny, cunning and smart. So why didn't he love her like he should? HE could never really have Elsa. She would lay broken in a room for the rest of her life. He'd never get the chance to love her like he'd want to. SO what was the point? The point in the pain it caused him to see Elsa the way she was. And the pain that he sees in Fairy's eyes every time he looks at her.

Remembering he needed his books form the school, he changed paths, and scoffed off into the other direction. mumbling to himself, he searched his mind for anything to possibly break the thoughts wrecking his mind. All he came up with was Elsa's name. Everywhere he looked he seen her, everything he thought was daydreams of holding her in his arms, and caring for her the way he felt he should. He shook his head and continued down the road, noticing the school coming into view.

From the distance, he'd caught sight of Fairy as she was walking in the direction of home. He frowned momentarily and slouched his way over to her, quickly masking his face to one of pleasantry. Smiling while closing the distance between them, he grabbed her into a tight hug and attempted to kiss her lips, as she pushed him away with a glare. "Where were you?!" She narrowed her eyes at him and skulked, turning her head to continue walking towards home. He widened his eyes in shock and disbelief searching his mind for anything he may have done to upset her. He winced as he realized he'd forgotten their study date. He stumbled forward, chasing after her, and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. She turned rapidly, her body fuming at him.

"Don't touch me!" She fumed. Sighing she turned back to him and frowned, lifting her head to look at him. "I'm upset okay. Just let me be mad at you. For once, let me believe that you have some sort of flaw." She looked up a little further, peering into his face, as her eyes shimmered slightly with tears. He nodded, and looked at her for a moment, before reaching his hand out to frame her face. Tracing her smooth skin at her jaw with his gruff hands, he smirked a bit, Noting her slight shiver at his touch. Pulling his hand from her face, he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." He grinned mischeviously at her, taking her hand to pull her along as they head home.

Letting him lead her home, she smiled to herself, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him. She looked over at him from the side and rolled her eyes, knowing he knew that too. "How will you make it up to me?" She mocked. "Will you romance me? Take me out for dinner? Spoil me rotten?" He chuckled at her nonchalance of mockery and, pulled her in tightly. "How about this. You head on home, And I make a stop somewhere to pick something up for you. I'll meet you there in half an hour for our date." He quirked up his lips as he bent to kiss her head. She looked up at him ad smiled, nodding her head. "I'll see you at home then. Don't make me wait." She teased. As Fairy head off in the direction of home, he smiled and shook his head, before heading off in the direction of town again.

He walked quite a distance before coming across a group of people. They were whispering. Apparently of some importance that he had not known. Continuing down the path, not caring enough to stop, he seen other towns people doing the same. Looking around he spotted Anna running up to him, pure glee on her face. He figured, she'd had another story to tell him, one of Kristoff no doubt. The broke up and got together so often, he'd grown bored of the situation. As Anna came bouncing up to him, he stopped and greeted her, out of kindness. "Jack! You're not going to believe this!" He groaned and looked at her with frustration. "What is it Anna?" She jumped again, her arms flailing with excitement. "This is the most exciting thing! I can't believe it's finally happened!" She let her grin grow wider as Jack grew weary. "What is it for Christ-" "It's Elsa! She's finally Awake!-"

Jack widened his eyes, and started running. Brushing past the entire town, he darted to the hospital. He needed to see her. He needed to see her beautiful eyes, hear her voice. It had been five years. And he had waited so long.

Running in the direction of the hospital, he felt no emotions other than excitement and love. He didn't notice, how his legs grew tired, and how sweat beaded on his forehead. How heavily he breathed as he ran, as fast as he could. Making it to the hospital he quickly brushed through the doors and ran up the stairs to the end of the hospital that her room was located. Swishing down the hall, to her room, he brushed past the nurse as he faintly heard her say "There are too many visitors, you'll have to wait Jack!" Not caring enough to stop, he bounded into her room, and past the many people there, stopping in his tracks as her look upon her.

She looked the same, as she did nearly two hours ago. But instead now, she was glowing with life, instead of a shadow of death. Her bright, rounded blue eyes, were the same as he had remembered them. Glowy and cheerful. He stumbled up to her hitting his knees on the ground, reaching for the blankets at her bedside, fisting them with his large hands. "Oh Elsa, You're awake! How are you?! Are you feeling okay? I got here as soon as I heard. I'm never leaving your side again!" He lunged at her, wanting to hold her, as she pushed him away and scrambled backwards. She whimpered slightly, and looked at him with eyes full of fright.

"Please leave." He heard her mumble. He looked up at her and she held the blankets to her body.

_ A/N (Nutella): Sorry took so long you guys. In case you haven't figured it out, this is a sequel to my "Forever Lasting Winter". If you haven't read the 1st one its strongly suggested. _

_A/N (feathers): Hope ya'll like me as a new addition. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Forever Lasting Memories: 5 years has gone by since Elsa's been in a coma. Jack and Fairy have fallen for each other but Jack still always finds his heart going back to Elsa when he writes his letters for her, something he does a lot and something Fairy notices as well. When Elsa wakes up, a large piece of her memory is gone. She has no memory of Jack and no memory on how to control most of her powers. Her parents assign Jack as her tutor but all this time he spends with Elsa, Fairy is getting her heart broken. Jack is at a loss of what to do._

**_FOREVER LASTING MEMORIES~ By NutellaSuxs and Feathers  
_**

_CHAPTER 3: Elsa..._

Jack watched as she trembled before him, her face twisted as if she were frightened. He reached forward to touch her again, his arms stretched out towards her. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please just go." Jack looked up at her in disbelief and stood, shaking a little from her words. "I don't know you! Please just leave me alone.." Jack stumbled back a little, his eyes starting to tear as she proclaimed her confusion.

"-But no- Elsa. It's me Jack!" He stammered, sputtering the words between his lips. "I've been sitting at your bedside for the past five years, waiting for you to wake up. I've written you letters!" He stumbled to pull another half written letter form his pocket, to show her. He reached the letter forward trying to hand it to her, as she slapped it away from him, and into the air.

"Make him leave! Someone make him leave." She cried. Her father stepped forward form the crowd and ordered the Guards to take him out of the room. As they took a hold of him and dragged him out, he paid no attention to the eyes following him, for his own were souley on her. Dispassion and pain flowed through his veins as he watched her cower still, as he was being led away. They settled him at the entrance of her room before turning to flow back to the King's sides. Before they closed the door in his face, he noticed his letter still falling through the air, settle on the ground. He groaned and slid down the wall, his head in his hands.

Suddenly standing, he walked quickly through the halls, down the stairs, and out of the hospital. Breaking through the big Framed doors at the base of the hospital, he fell to his knees, and sobbed, running his hands through his hair and pulling at the ends. The door broke open behind him as he trembled, emotionally broken along the empty street. The doctor approached him, speaking in hushed, sympathetic tones. But he didn't care. Barely even, noticed his presence.

"Jack, I know this hurts, But you need to understand. She's not the same anymore. She lost a large part of her memory. It's not her fault, that she doesn't understand."

Jack blinked and swore under his breath, allowing fresh tears to roll freely down his face. After some extended time of silence, he scrambled to wipe at his face with his dusty hands, and nodded. "Yeah. That's my fault. And I can't even get close enough to tell her I'm sorry. That I would do anything for her, help her in any way she needed..." His voice trailed off as his throat swelled up, making his voice momentarily crack.

"Jack, just give her time. She could be better by tomorrow or a few weeks from now. Her mind just needs time to heal."

He shook his head and fueled with a new found anger and turned to face the man. "Yeah. OR she could never remember right? She could never remember who the hell I am!." He stood up, facing the man, as he ranted. "You say she could get better in a few days, a weeks time perhaps. But the unspoken words in the air, is she will most likely never get better. She won't remember who I am, Or really who she is. You fail to mention how she will never find her soul, Doc."

The man hung his head, sympathy etched deep into his face. He nodded once agreeing with Jack's words and turned slightly to face the hospital again. He mumbled something under his breath and headed back towards the strong set doors. Staring after him, Jack staggered to his knees and stumbled in the way of town. Passing the nearly crowded streets and empty stores, pressing back the bodies of whispers strewn over the streets before him. Tears flooding his eyes, he caught sight of Fairy through a nearby store window. Her eyes looked sad and her face struck faintly frantic.

Ducking behind the wall, beneath the windows, he peered up into the store, eyeing her every move. She paced the store, conversing slightly with the shop owner and a few stray customers. Her eyes searching for something he couldn't quite grasp. He swore under his breathe and pushed off of the wall, as she turned to meet his surprised gaze. He watched as the emotions slapped acrossed her face, switching from glee, to sadness, humiliation and finally settling on distraught anger. She narrowed her eyes at him through the window and swiftly turned, strutting quickly to the other side of the store. Swearing beneath his breath he tore through the store after her, chasing her to the other side and out the back door behind her.

"Fairy wait-"

"No jack, i'm tired of waiting for you"

"Fair you don't understand-"

"No! You don't understand! This isn't the first or second time you stood me up jack "

"But Elsa-"

"What Jack? You gunna use Elsa as an excuse again? This Isn't the first time or second time u did that either. I just cant believe-"

"ELSA'S AWAKE"

"Jack..."

"She doesn't remember me... at all. She looked at me as if I was...some sort of ...monster"

(Nutella: Hey guys sorry about not updating for so long. Me and feathers are in a rough patch I hope you liked this short chapter.)


End file.
